Come down
by gia-x
Summary: sequel to glycerine. tai contemplates leaving his wife for sora.


sequel to Glycerine-  
-Note- in advance I apologize to all the major and massive taiora and sorato fans. Some of you out here may not like the turns this series take. I jus want to say, I'm pretty neutral on the whole triangle.  
  
~Come Down~  
  
"Tai, I can't tell you what to do. You have to make this choice on your own."  
  
*Love and hate get it wrong  
She cut me right back down to size  
Sleep the day let it fade  
Who was there to take your place  
No one knows, never will  
Mostly me, but mostly you  
What do you say do you do  
When it all comes down*  
  
"But davis, I don't know. Just tell me what you would do if Kari or Gina, basically someone from your past that you loved, would come back to you and say let's get together??"  
  
"Well...that's completely different Tai. If you may remember, I am divorced." Damn him and his differences.  
  
"Point taken....well what if you were in my shoes?"  
  
"Well.. I would decline." I had to throw him a skeptical glace. Davis starts responding defensively. "I would! Gee Tai, it seems like you want me to say it's okay to start something with Sora." Okay that was what I am thinking, but I'm not gonna let Davis know that.   
  
"It's not like that. I just don't think you would do that."   
  
*I don't wanna come back down from this cloud  
Taken me all this time to find out what I need  
I don't wanna come back down from this cloud  
Taken me all this- all this -time*  
  
"Well I would. Anyways, it's just dinner between two friends, right?"  
  
"Well yeah, but it could lead somewhere." Davis looks me hard in the eye.  
  
"Just dinner and you're just friends." Davis loosens up a bit. "Look at your life tai. It's perfect, you've got a hot and wonderful wife, a great son, a house, the perfect job, and the greatest best friend ever."  
  
"Izzy is a great guy." Davis playfully glares at me. He knows I'm joking. Anyways Izzy and Dai are both my best friends. We both laugh, but then Dai got all serious again.  
  
"But seriously, you have the life every man wants. Why risk it to see what could have been?" With that, Davis stood up from the bench we were sitting. He gave me a sympathetic pat on the shoulder and jogged out of the park.  
  
*There is no blame only shame  
When you beg, you just complain  
More I come more I try  
All police are paranoid  
So am I - so's the future  
So are you - be a creature  
What do you say do you do  
When it all comes down*  
  
I don't know what to do. This is Sora we're talking about; I used to put her before anyone else fro the longest time. I would cancel dates if she needed a shoulder to cry on for anything, but that was before Lola. Lola is amazing. She has this exotic beauty about her. Lola has the quickest wits, an angelic voice, and the swiftest jump shot I ever seen.  
  
But then there's Sora. Sora is the complete the opposite of Lola. She's beautiful too, but in a more domestic way. She can't sing but her voice is always gentle and nurturing. (Lola has a scream that could only to compared to Mimi's, and when she's mad, she's all the way vicious) Anyhow, Sora has an awesome soccer kick and backhand. Her eyes glitter whenever she speaks. She's so caring, so loving, so compassionate.   
  
Should I take this risk? Should I stay with what I have? Would it be wrong to take this for granted?  
  
*Cos I don't wanna come back down from this cloud  
Taken me all this time to find out what I need  
I don't wanna come back down from this cloud  
It's taken me all this- all this -time  
  
Should have, should have, you're lying (???)*  
  
I start to walk. To where? I don't know, I'm just going where the wind blows.   
Why do I have to make this decision by myself? How can I choose between the two women I love?  
  
Years ago on a winter day, Davis and I went to the gym to work out. There was a girl with luscious mahogany hair up in a bouncy ponytail, on the Stairmaster. He was absolutely hot in her spandex and sports bra. I didn't have the courage to talk to her. I continued to see her every Friday at noon on the Stairmaster, but I never spoke to her. That was until the day Izzy set me up with his cousin, Katrina, but she then fell ill and made her best friend take her spot. It was the same girl from the gym.   
  
Lola.  
  
We instantly clicked and 6 months later we got married. People thought it was way too quick, but we both believed it would last forever. I know what the obvious answer is to stay with Lola, but if it's meant to be, won't we meet each other at the end?  
  
*Love and hate get it wrong  
She cut me right back down to size  
Sleep the day let it fade  
Who was there to take your place  
No one knows, never will  
Mostly me, but mostly you  
What do you say do you do  
When it all comes down*  
  
I don't want to miss this chance. I've been waiting for this my whole life. Nevertheless, how will matt take it? He'll understand I'm sure. I think. It's been 2 months since they separated. They're still married though. But there's no way I'm passing this by.   
  
Ow damn, I bump into...Lola. It's not an illusion; it's really her. She's wearing my old soccer warm-ups from high school. They're too baggy on her though. Anyways Lola similes at me and quickly kisses me on the cheek. As she gets closer to my body, she whispers,  
  
"I have some errands to do. I'll see you at home. Don't forget you're going to dinner with Sora." She winks as she scurries off. She's so sexy when she tries not to be.  
  
Chuckling, I look across the street and see one of Sora's boutiques. It's filled with sporty yet feminine clothing, very like the Sora from back in the day. I'm so proud of how successful Sora has become. She deserves to be happy. I want to be the one who makes her happy.  
  
*Cos I don't wanna come back down from this cloud  
Taken me all this time to find out what I need  
I don't wanna come back down from this cloud  
It's taken me all this- all this -time*  
  
Sora.   
  
Lola.  
  
I know what to do now. I hope I don't regret this later.  
  
*Why did you? Why did you? Why did you? Why did you? Why did you? Why did you? Why did you? Why did you? Why did you? Come down?  
I don't wanna come back down from this cloud this cloud this cloud this cloud this cloud this cloud this cloud this cloud this cloud*  
  
  
Next: GREEDY FLY- meanwhile, sora gets ready for the date. Sora's POV  



End file.
